Known in the art if a stimulus generator (V.A. Myasnikov et al., Microprocessors in programming and debugging systems. --Energoatmomizdat, Moscow, 1985, pp. 58-60) containing a programmable generator of short pulses whose input is driven from a control bus and whose output is connected to a boltage converter which is loaded by the circuitry under test.
The known stimulus generator features a low probability of generating a pulse in the circuit under test, which would provide safety of the components of the circuit under test. This is due to restrictions placed on the duration of the output electric pulses to avoid thermal breakdown in the circuitry components, which would cause a failure of the object under test.
The nearest in spirit to the invention is the stimulus generator (Bydanov el al., Logic circuit tester.--Radio, N.degree. 11, (Moscow), 1977pp. 28, 29) which contains a single-shot pulse generator triggered from a control bus, and a probe connected to the single-shot pulse generator via a voltage converter.
The known stimulus generator does not provide adaptability of the output electric signal to the parameters of the circuit under test in the selected test point. Due to this the duration of output electric pulses has to be restricted to avoid thermal breakdown in the components of the circuit under test. In such a case it is impossible to ensure a high probability of generating in the circuit under test of a pulse which would guarantee the safety of the circuit components.